Decisiones
by SRD.22
Summary: El diccionario define una decisión en dos términos. Determinación, resolución que se toma o se da en una cosa dudosa. O Firmeza de carácter. En el caso de Ichigo, no sabía aplicar ninguna de las dos. Pues su vida no era fácil, pero tampoco se complicó mucho a la hora de realizar las cosas, simplemente, la acción era dejarse llevar. Pero luego de conocer a quien llamaban "La rosa A
1. Capitulo 1 - Pura casualidad

**PURA CASUALIDAD**

Me tenía acorralado contra un árbol. ¿Sera que era lo que yo estaba esperando después de tanto tiempo?  
-

UN PAR DE MESES ATRÁS

Nombre: Ichigo

Papá: Sshin Kurosaki

Madre: Masaki (Fallecida hace once años; descanse en paz)

Hermanas: 2

\- Karin

\- Yuzu

Ocupación: Estudiante de artes segundo semetsre.

Actualmente: Vacaciones de fin de año

Edad: 19 años

Mujeres: Mujeres (Aunque todo suele cambiar)

Tres golpes en la puerta suenan y me llaman la atención.

\- ¡Ichigo! Despierta o llegaras tarde a clases.

\- Um… -me quejo dando vuelta y dejando que un rayo de sol me dé en el rostro.

-¡QUE LLEGARAS TARDE A CLASES!- gritan del otro lado de la puerta. Me pongo en pie rápidamente, busco una camisa limpia y un flash pasa por mimente. Me detengo entre sueño y enredado en la prenda de vestir. Me siento en el borde de la cama con algo de frustración.

\- ¡karin! –dije con un poco enojo- ¡Estoy de vacaciones!

\- Si Ichigo –Me confirma la joven del otro lado con un tono de voz malévolo-. Pero recuerda que me dijiste que te despertara. Que ibas a ir al parque central a trotar.

\- Cierto –digo terminando de acomodarme el buzo-. ¿Pero no de ese modo? -Le abro la puerta un poco brusco.

-Entonces no te enojes conmigo. –dice con una sonrisa y tambaleándose sobre sus pies-. Si sabes cuales son mis métodos.

\- Y estoy despierto –mi rostro de frustración y vencido, es suficiente para que ella me dé una sonrisa amplia de satisfacción.

Re ingreso a mi cuarto y termino de alistarme: una sudadera entubada y un calzado que no subía de los tobillos. Había algo raro en aire ese día. Me sentía un poco extraño, algo iba a suceder que me cambiaría la vida, tengo la habilidad de predecir lo innecesario. Y en mi defensa no sabía que iba a ser tan drásticamente.

Baje a encontrarme con que mi padre y hermana al parecer no se habían despertado aún. Bueno, que esperaba, eran las 7:00 A.M. De un lunes de vacaciones.

Luego de tomar un poco de jugo, y unas galletas que habían dejado destapadas sobre la mesa, salí.

Camine hasta el parque central. Lo habían cambiado un poco encerrado con rejas de color verdes, y habían mandado a reforzar los caminos con ladrillos rojizos. Y para los que sufrimos de recorte presupuestal tocaba entrar antes de la 8:00 A.M. O si no cobraban su mantenimiento.

Al ingreso. Me hago a un lado sobre el pastizal para realizar estiramientos y calentamiento. Y allí estaba el mismo joven de cabello azulado.

Mientras caminaba para acá, me tropecé con ese joven. Aproximadamente de la misma edad mía. Me sobre pasa por el lado, y un extraño sentimiento me rodeó todo el cuerpo cuando me volteó a mirar, sus ojos azulados claros, combinaban en mismo tono que su cabello.

Ahora que lo detallaba un poco más. Por su camisa ajustada se ve un físico trabajado y mantenido "Pero... Pero... que estoy pensando". Miro al suelo y trato de tocar las puntas de mis pies tratando de difuminar las imágenes que se empezaban a tallar en mi memoria.

-¡Hola! –rápidamente me elevo y el joven me sonríe malévolamente.

-Em... Hola –digo secamente.

-Me llamo Grimmjow -Me mira fijamente y me pierdo momentáneamente en su mirada marina-. Tu nuevo vecino.

-¿Vecino? – Verdad. En estos días la familia de al lado se había trasladado. Un nuevo vecino arribo, pero en mis pensamientos nunca se pasó que fuera tan joven.

Empiezo a trotar y el joven me sigue al lado, momentáneamente cruzamos palabras. Entrecruzando conocimientos, me entero que vive solo y va a empezar a asistir a la misma universidad que asisto en el área de medicina, iba en sexto semestre por traslado.

En realidad, no podía decir que era incómodo. Pero era bueno tener a alguien.

Pasaron los días, cada momento que lo veía, sentía algo extraño dentro de mí. En las noches pasaba por mi mente el que sería. Iniciaba mirando el techo y terminaba mirando un cielo azulado cristalino.

Pasa una semana de este extraño sentimiento con Grimmjow. Pequeñas miradas cruzadas y fijaciones en sus labios. Meses de estos pequeños roses y aún sigo sin saber qué es lo que me sucede. Un pequeño lazo entre él y yo se crea, de que se trata, sigo sin saberlo.

Un día, el último día de las vacaciones. Él se veía un poco cari largo, le pregunte que pasaba y lo único que hizo fue correr más rápido y adelantarse, tenía mejor velocidad, y no lo logre alcanzar, tan solo lo veía pasar cada vez que llega por detrás a dar la siguiente vuelta siempre dábamos cinco o seis vueltas a todo el parque en un trote suave. Para su cuarta vuelta que era mi segunda, no lo sentí de hecho ni lo vi.

Hay una pequeña parte del parque que solo la conocemos los dos y nadie más, iba dando mi segunda pasada por ese lado y de pronto lo sentí. Me agarra de mi brazo izquierdo y con el impulso soy lanzado de espaldas al tronco de un árbol, cierro mis ojos y el choque hace que se me escape el aire y un quejido de dolor. Al abrir los ojos me encuentro frente a frente con sus ojos azules.

-  
Y allí me tenía, acorralado contra un árbol. Me intente zafar un par de veces y a pesar de que solo me tenía con un brazo de él, mis dos brazos, sobre mi cabeza. No lograba nada más que observar su pecho a punto de reventar por su respiración acelerada, sus labios entre abiertos y en un momento que se pasa su lengua humectando y tomando algunas gotas de sudor le hablo.

-Sea lo que sea, podremos solucionarlos. –Me sonríe traviesamente-. No hay que llegar a algún extremo… Nos hemos vuelto… -Y allí entro en crisis. ¿Amigos?

-Es la solución por la cual opte. –Dice con mostrando los dientes en una sonrisa malévola-. Linda manilla-. Me dice con sus ojos abiertos mirándome de arriba abajo.

-¿qué te pasa? –Ahora me empezaba asustar un poco.

-¿Me la regalas? -Saco fuerzas, y bajo los brazos provocando que, por palanca, su cuerpo se acerque más al mío.

-No te atrevas a tocarla. –Pues era el último recuerdo de mi madre.

-Vamos Ichigo no lo niegues, no lo neguemos más -En ese momento pasa alguien. Lo cual me pareció un poco extraño, ya que este lugar lo conocíamos únicamente nosotros dos.

-Nos van a ver, y van a pensar cosas malas- le dije con mi cara un poco sonrojada.

-Y... - me dijo con un toque de arrogancia acercándose más y más.

-¿Qué quieres decir conque no lo niegue más? -Le digo con picardía tratando de hacer tiempo, mientras en mi mente pasan formas de salir de ese lugar.

\- Ichigo no me hagas hacer esto –Con su otra mano me toca el rostro–. Eres suave. - Me dice, y me empiezo a asustar, pues mi corazón late velozmente.

-¿Y? -contesto con voz mezclada en furia y temor.

-Créeme… sentimos lo mismo -Me dice convencido de que entendía a que se refería.

-Yo… -justo cuando iba a exponer que no entendía a qué se refería, hace un moviendo y todo se aclara en mi mente. Mientras sus labios se mueven contra los míos, mis ojos se empiezan a entrecerrar y al darme cuenta que me pierdo a mí mismo. Aprovecho el momento, suelto uno de mis brazos y le doy un golpe que lo lleva al piso.

Pero ¿Por qué sigue latiendo de esta forma mi corazón? ¿por qué va a explotar? Mi mente explotada de preguntas mientras lo veía a él sobándose la mandíbula y mirándome con desprecio, mirada que me atravesaba el cuello. ¿Porque me quedo sin aliento? Como si me estuviera volviendo… ¿Loco? No puedo respirar, mi mente queda en blanco, no hay mando alguno. Mi cuerpo tan solo se lanza sobre él sin fijarme si alguien más pasaba. Lo siguiente soy yo besando lo a él, luego de jugar unos segundos con sus labios mi lengua pide permiso, me separa y comenta asombrado

-¿Estás loco o qué? –

-Esa pregunta debería hacerla yo- le contesto y continuo con mi trabajo sentado sobre sus pies. Esta vez mi lengua juega con la suya probando el sabor a menta de la crema dental. Me vuelve a separar.

-Dejame respirar. Porque si me ahogo no podre volverte a besar –Suspiro, me muerdo el labio inferior y continuo.

¿Pero estará bien lo que estoy haciendo?, En estos momentos no tenía respuesta. Dolo sé que me siento bien.

Luego de reponernos, me invita a desayunar a su casa.

Una vez que estamos adentro, detallo que es una casa muy ordenada para un hombre que vive solo. Me da un pequeño recorrido por la casa y al llegar al cuarto que sorpresa, total mente ordenado, con unos cuantos detalles azulados que recordaban su cabello y ojos.

-Trauma con el espejo. –Digo detallando, que había muchas cosas más azuladas. Él me sonríe.

-Espera aquí un momento me voy a tomar un baño rápido. - me dice con picardía.

\- Es tu casa. No me pidas permiso -Le digo.

-Si vamos a empezar esta relación… – "relación" pensé "en que me he metido"-… No quiero secretos, inquietudes, ni mucho menos desconfianzas.

-¿Relación? –digo al quedarme bloqueado en esa palabra. Se me acerca, aprovecha que estoy sentado en la cama, coloca los dos brazos en el colchón, a lado y lado mío,  
sin dejarme lugar para escapar. Me sonríe y luego me besa.

-¿Estás seguro que no quieres nada con migo? –Me dice susurrando en mi oído.

-Yo... -Me vuelve a tomar de los brazos, forcejo un poco no me puedo zafar, o talvez, ¿no quería? Y allí siento un calor emanar del centro de mi cuerpo. Pero ¿por qué mi temperatura seguirá aumentando? Mi cuerpo entero se pone tan caliente que termino dejándome caer sobre la cama y él queda en cuatro sobre mí.

Suelta mis manos y el inicia con cariño. Me besaba el cuello, acaricia mi torso sobre la ropa lo cual lo lleva al siguiente paso que es quitarme la camisa. Con una de sus manos estruja mi cintura soltando un -no te dejare escapar... nunca- mis mejillas se encientes al sentir su lengua -no tenía planeado irme –

Le arrebato su buzo, y mi respiración se acelera observando su cuerpo. Yo sabía que tenía lo mío, él lo tenía y más. Cambio rápidamente la posición, y quedo arriba observando mejor el panorama. Él me sonríe. Yo bajo besando desde su cuello, paso por su pezón, y llego a la pelvis donde me encuentro con las dos líneas que me señalan el lugar que nunca pensé que desearía ver con tanto esmero. Apunto al final de la ve (V) donde la línea se perdía en su pantaloneta haciendo que se estremezca y agarre fuertemente la sabana. "¿Qué estoy haciendo?" Pienso mientras bajo lo que le queda de ropa. Y allí estaba, aquello que solo veía en obras de artes o el mío cuando iba al baño. Nunca pensé en desear el de otro hombre, estaba totalmente erecto y el mío empezaba despertar. Saco mi lengua y le doy una lamida por debajo del glande haciendo que expulse un gemido y un poco de líquido pre-seminal.

Con este gemido me pongo de pie para observar el panorama. Y allí estaba el, acostado con las piernas abiertas y respirando fuertemente. al ver que a no hago más movimientos él se apoya sobre sus hombros yo bajo la cabeza, desato el nudo de mis pantalonetas y las dejo car con mi ropa interior. Me subo sobre la cama y me siento sobre su regazo haciendo que nuestros penes se rocen yo respiro profundo, llevo mis manos a su cuello y el lleva una de las de a mi cintura ajustándome más a su cuerpo. Nos miramos momentáneamente y él me sonríe.

-No sé que estoy haciendo. –digo rompiendo el silencio.

-Pues lo haces bien. –me contesta.

-No sé, sobre la cuestión de ser penetrado o penetrar. –Él eleva sus cejas y bota una sonrisa de burla-. Solo quiero saber… Si esto es lo que en verdad quiero.

Él se mueve conmigo con dificultad hasta que se acomoda sobre las almohadas lleva una de sus manos a mis glúteos haciendo que me eleve un poco, toma su miembro y lo mueve hacia atrás en dirección a mi ano.

-Te dijo que… -digo dando algo de resistencia.

-no te preocupes… -Me dice con una sonrisa-. Hay otros modos de ser íntimos.

Frente a esa declaración dejo llevarme y solo acomoda su pene. En medio de mis glúteos y empieza a mover su pelvis haciendo que su miembro se roce en medio estos, yo respiro profundo frente a la sensación dejándome ir hacia delante, pero detengo mi caída con mis manos sobre sus pectorales que el aprieta haciendo que lo mire al rostro y me sonría. Luego de unos segundos, de sus movimientos y roces, mi espalda se enderece y trato de mover mi pelvis y cintura como había visto en algunas mujeres, en algunos de los videos xxx de internet. Él me sonríe. Toma mi cintura con mis manos, detiene sus movimientos pélvicos y mueve su cabeza hacia atrás para confirmarme que lo estaba haciendo bien.

Me encorvo hacia atrás y me dejo caer un poco haciendo que su miembro se ajuste a un más en medio de mis glúteos, mis manos se apoyan sobre sus muslos para no dejarme caer y poder moverme mejor. El resultado es un sonido de satisfacción de su garganta con sus labios sellados. Su mano toma mi miembro y lo masajea asiéndome producir barios sonidos involuntarios de placer. Un movimiento de mi estómago me avisa que estoy llegando a mi limite.

-Creo que voy… - digo tratando de enderezarme. su mano deja de ocuparse de mi miembro y es llevada hasta mi cintura donde me ayuda a acomodarme. En un movimiento de levante, moviliza su miembro haciendo que momentáneamente roce por mi entrada trasera dándome una idea de lo que terminaría haciendo la próxima vez "¿Próxima vez?"

Aun yo en posición de jinete con el boca arriba, él logra acomodar su miembro debajo del mío, y mientras una de sus manos me toma de la cintura, la otra agarra los dos ejes y ordena.

-Muévete. –sin que mi cerebro haga sinapsis, mi rostro se dirige al techo, mi pelvis reinicia los movimientos que había aprendido visualmente de las actrices de los videos prohibidos de mi padre que encontré un día buscando unos zapatos prestados. El roce de su pene con el mío, me hace sentir cosas inexplicables–. Más rápido. –Y no puedo pensarlo antes de que mi cuerpo le obedezca. Había llegado virgen hasta ese momento y sinceramente pensé que esa sensación, la del estómago que ahora se movía hacia la pelvis y avisaba que pronto acabaría, seria producido por una mujer. Estoy listo y voy a avisar que terminare y bajo mi rostro para encontrarme con su mirada provocadora que no me da oportunidad de avisar. Antes de terminar sobre su pecho, pene y parte del rostro. Abre su boca, luego aprieta los dientes y termina sobre los lugares de su cuerpo que aún no tenían señales de semen.

Unos segundos de respiración profunda y mi cuerpo exige dejarse caer, me balanceo hacia atrás, pero soy tomado de nuevo de la cintura e impulsado hacia delante donde me detengo con los brazos a lado y lado de él, antes de untarme de nuestros líquidos. Él me sonríe levanta un poco el rostro y me besa impulsándome para dejarme caer al lado de él boca arriba. Giro un poco mi rostro para ver cómo se levanta y se marcha del cuarto.

Regresa con una toalla limpiado el desastre que había dejado sobre él. Se sube a la cama y con su mano envuelta en la toalla, me limpia el sudor y finalmente se encarga de mi miembro, al ver que me agarro fuertemente de la funda de la cama y pongo una mueca de incomodidad frente a lo sensible que un estaba me besa. Aprovecha la distracción provocada por el beso, y termina de limpiar mi pene ye lo que quedaba.

Bota la toalla a un lado. Sin separarse del beso, aun desnudo, se acomoda en cuatro sobre mí y cuando se despega el cansancio se apodera de mí. Me mira fijamente dice con una sonrisa.

-Te quiero… -

Mis labios se abren para tratar de dar respuesta, pero en realidad no sabía de decir, así que de que deje que ahora Morfeo me posea. Cierro finalmente los ojos con su sonrisa.

CONTINUARA...

Próximo capitulo: "Sucede una vez, Sucede dos veces"


	2. Capitulo 2 - Sucede una vez

**SUCEDE UNA VEZ SUCEDE DOS VECES**

* * *

De nuevo en esta extraña situación con Grimmjow, con estos sentimientos revueltos...

* * *

UN MES ATRAS

――――――――――――――――――――――――

Entre sueños y pestañas lanzo mi brazo para tocar la perfección hecha cuerpo. Mi rostro de felicidad cambia en cuestiones de segundos por la ausencia de lo que buscaba. Ya no se encontraba al lado mío y era lo único que pedía, que amaneciera a mi lado.

El sonido de la puerta hace que me siente rápidamente y observo como el lentamente ingresa con una bandeja y una sonrisa. Una maldita sonrisa que desaparece con el choque de la almohada contra él haciendo que forme un desastre.

― ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ― Me grita con furia mientras observa mi rostro, y estoy más que seguro que esta rojo.

―Si es necesario no me vuelvas a traer el ¡MALDITO! Desayuno…

―Qué estas…?

―Solo no me dejes despertando solo… No soy un prepago al cual puedes pagarle y dejar solo.

―¡Las prepagos no tienen sentimientos! ¡Pensé que sería romántico!

―¡Tan solo no dejes que vuelva a dejar despertar solo! ― Su rostro empieza a forzarse para finalmente soltar una pequeña risa.

―Si estás conmigo ―se acerca mientras yo lo observo con odio― nunca estarás solo. ―Me besa y suavemente me va impulsando hacia atrás, para acostarse conmigo, más bien sobre mí, y mientras su mano toca cada centímetro de piel bajo mi buzo voy volviendo a quedar dormido.

Al abrir los ojos, miro el reloj digital que se encontraba en su mesa de noche. Al confirmar que son la una de la tarde mi mano se vuelve a lanzar al lado que se encontraba vacío en la mañana para encontrarme con algo tibio, que subía y bajaba lentamente. Allí estaba él, tan indefenso, tranquilo y… Violable. Mi mano había caído sobre su pecho expuesto, por alguna razón se había quitado la camisa.

Esto era lo único que pedía "No lo de la camisa" pienso asustado "Que él esté aquí".

Había pasado ya un mes en este juego. Le decía a mi familia que iría a estudiar en casa de un compañero, y terminaba en estas. En realidad, ellos son muy despreocupados, saben que me puedo defender solo y con un mensaje de texto de Me quedare a estudiar no volvían a preguntar por mí.

―Grim… Grim... Grimmjow ―Sus ojos se abren y estoy más qué seguro que encuentra una sonrisa mía.

―De que te pones contento ―me dice un poco enojado―. Por tu culpa no pude hacer la comida.

―¿Mía? ―Le contesto con intriga.

―Sí ―toma mi cuello, eleva su rostro para poder besarme―. Dijiste que no te dejara solo y yo no rompo mi palabra.

―¡Ja! ―suelto un quejido―idiota...― Y estoy seguro que me he vuelto a poner rojo.

―Pediremos algo a domicilio, así que si quieres te puedes bañar ―Se pone en pie dejando ver la sudadera suelta que le permitía ver la "V" que apuntaba a su zona prohibida para todos, menos para mí―. Umm ―Da un quejido por el desastre que aún estaba desde la mañana. Me mira y yo le sonrió.

Siendo las tres de la tarde, el domicilio ya había llegado, nos sentamos en la mesa a comer en silencio y luego de terminar me marcho.

―――――――――――――――――――

Por fin el tan inesperado regreso a clases en la universidad, y el ingreso a todos los problemas. Tiempo después, de estos encuentros de "estudio" ahora que lo pienso, si no estaba en la universidad ¿a qué estudio creían mi familia que yo iba?.

Grimmjow me había comentado que ingresaría a estudiar medicina, no me había aclarado que sería en la misma universidad mía. Él vive a unas cuantas cuadras de mi casa así que íbamos y volvíamos juntos como… Un par de amigos más. Encuentros como el primero no habían vuelto a suceder. Al llegar a la universidad lo último que sabíamos uno del otro era el "hasta luego", esto debido a que mi bloque quedaba al otro extremo de donde él veía las clases.

Una grata sorpresa se nos fue dada por nuestro director semestral, un alumno por transferencia de una de las tantas cedes de la Universidad de las Estrellas. Su nombre es Hisagi. Si me preguntaran a mí, era muy serio para su edad, aun que Grimmjow era igual… ¿No?.

―¿Hola? ―escucho un susurro en mi cabeza y giro levemente para encontrarme al nuevo mirándome fijamente…

Una ceja mía se encubra levemente.

―Hola… ―contesto sin mucha importancia.

―Tu está muy bueno… ―me da una sonrisa medio ladeada. Mientras yo lo miro, esta vez, con las dos cejas arqueadas―. Soy activo… ¿y tú? ―Ahora mis cejas son acompañadas por mis ojos abiertos como faroles.

Mi vista vuelve con el profesor y la clase.

― _A que serás mío… ―_ Me dice sin que yo lo mire.

Duran el día y la venida e ida de los profesores. Hisagi, no dejaba de darme pequeñas miradas provocadoras… Pero no de sexo o placer… Provocaban miedo… No lo voy a negar, las situaciones no se me eran indiferentes pues, por alguna razón, su forma de ser… Demonios me gustan las mujeres...… demonios y ¿Qué es Grimmjow?.

Ha llegado el final del día y con este, el inicio de muchos más problemas. Una joven, para ser más exactos mi… Ex… Decide comentarme, entre diversos chismes, donde vive él, Hisagi… Y su casa queda detrás dela mía.

En el diario vivir mío, me levanto a las siete de la mañana a trotara, llego a las ocho y media para desayunar y muy a las nueve de la mañana me estoy alistando para salir a la universidad. Ahora hago lo mismo… Solo que con Grimmjow.

Mis pensamientos con él… Para él… Por él… ¡Rayos!. No lo puedo negar, me atrae y las veces que estado con él… Bueno son… manoseadas y tocadas, En mi defensa se sentían bien, pareciera que él supiera donde tocar exactamente, como si tu viera un mapa en su mente y este tuviera barias "X" y cada una de estas, era un tesoro que él descubría para mí. Aun no tenía mente para ingresar en la penetración, sé que es algo que él en algún momento me pediría y no sabría que decir… Pues yo… Aun dudo sobre todo esto.

Una de las mañanas nos encontrábamos con Grimmjow trotando en el parque.

―Te digo que mi padre no pone pro… ―choco contra alguien y caigo sobre la misma persona.

―Te dije que algún día serias mío… Solo que te imagine en cuatro, o así enzima, pero sin ropa… Hola Ichigo ―me dice en el oído mientras aferra mi cintura a la suya.

Fuerzo un poco para levantarme.

―Lo conoces Ichigo? ― me pregunta Grimmjow, mirando desde arriba.

―Te gusta la escena? ―digo mirándolo desde abajo. Finalmente me logro deshacer del amarre―. Es un compañero de clases. Hisagi.

―¡Ha! Entonces si es amigo tuyo es amigo mío ―dice sonriendo Grimmjow.

―Que bueno… ―Sonríe maliciosamente Hisagi―. Podremos trotar juntos ―Culmina mirándome.

Durante el poco tiempo de trote que quedaba me sentía incómodo, Hisagi no dejaba de lanzarme sus miradas… Pero algo había cambiado ahora su mirada si lograba penetrarme en el cuerpo.

Terminamos de trotar y nos hicimos en una mesa de picnic, Grimmjow y yo de un lado y él del otro, frente a mí. Grimmjow pide permiso para ir a buscar algunas bebidas y en el preciso momento en que él nos deja, los pies de Hisagi encuentran mi entre pierna y la empieza a acariciar.

―Pero que… ―digo sosteniendo el pie.

―Ese es tu novio? ―Me miraba con una ceja elevada―. ¿Quieres saber si besa mejor que yo?

―¡Que te pasa! ―Le dije un poco enojado tratando aun forzando su pie.

―Limítate a contestar las preguntas ―Se ríe un poco.

Mi entre pierna empezaba a responder a los movimientos de su pie, a su mirada y movimientos de los labios, estoy seguro que me empezado a sonrojar.

―Te puse mal ¿eh?

―No es eso… Como esperas que reaccione… ―Le conteste nervioso

―Admítelo te pongo mejor que el estup... ―Un golpe lo detiene y lo manda al piso.

La única reacción mía es correr a mirar si estaba bien, me doy vuelta y me sale un grito.

―Que te pasa?! ―No me había dado cuenta. Grimmjow ahora se sobaba la mano.

―Te gustaba lo que estaba haciendo? ―Dice Grimmjow señalando con la mano lastimada a Hisagi que se apoyaba en un codo y sobaba su mandíbula.

―¡No! Pero estaba de broma… Creo… ―Le contesto en una mescla de bravo y confuso.

―Entonces cual es el problema ―Me contesta en un tono semejante al mío.

―Que yo solo podía solucionarlo ― le contesto.

―No pareciera eso…

Hay un momento de silencio en el que nuestras miradas luchan por saber quién tiene el control. No pasa mucho tiempo y se me acerca, me agarra del brazo, me aparte del lado de Hisagi y me acerca a él dejando a unos pocos centímetros nuestros rostros.

―Yo soy el único que te puede provocar ―Me besa. Fuerzo un poco al comienzo pero termino por dejarme llevar.

Hisagi se levanta, nos da una miraba y con un manoteo se marcha.

―Vamos ―Me jala sin soltar el agarre del brazo―. Te invito a desayunar a mi casa.

―Tengo opción? ―Le contesto un poco enojado saliendo del parque.

Al llegar a la casa de Grimmjow en realidad todo fue muy… Incómodo. Yo tome asiento en la mesa del comedor y al llegar el desayuno no hubo una sola palabra.

―Estoy harto de esto! ―dice cuando finalizado de desayunar. Se para me coge del brazo, me lleva al cuarto, me tira a la cama ahora me doy cuenta que me falta voluntad, se pone en cuatro sobre mí.

―Dime que no y me levanto ―Solo me quedo… Mirando, sus ojos apagados

―Y si digo sí… que? ―Quito la mirada…

―Esto.

――――――――――――――――――――――

ACTUAL MENTE

De nuevo en esta extraña situación con Grimmjow, con estos sentimientos revueltos. Pero… Sí, él es hombre, aunque puede ser que me guste esto. Me empieza a besar. Y es aquí donde la poca voluntad que tenía desaparece Si me quedaba algo. No resisto, se sentía bien… Muy bien, era algo que no sentía con nadie… Las ganas de ver ese cuerpo bien formado se acumulaban en mi mente y en mis manos. Con suavidad, empiezo a quitarle el buzo con el sudor casi extinto, y el continua con el mío. Su mano empieza a viajar por mi cuerpo poco definido, mientras sus labios siguen trabajando en los míos.

―¡No! ― declaro al sentir la dirección de sus dedos bajo mi sudadera y ropa interior.

Él me mira sorprendido y luego suavemente me sonríe.

―Con el mayor de los gustos te esperare… ―Durante un momento se detiene y me observa―. Si me dices que hay esperanza en la espera.

Por un momento observo sus ojos azulados, sus cejas esperando el aviso para dar alarma a las pestañas de prepararse para poder llorar. No lo quería ver esa situación, no quería que el llorara, pero esa no era una razón válida para mantener una relación… Una relación… Tal vez esa era la verdadera razón de quererlo, y… Si era una razón validad. Que más razón válida que no querer ver llorar a la persona que quieres.

―No sé qué es lo que quiero… ―Sin darme cuenta mi mano tocaba su mejilla y este cerraba sus ojos y forzaba el roce.

―Yo tampoco… Lo siento… Por lo que paso hoy… Pero…

―Lo comprendo ―Lo callo inmediatamente―. En realidad, tampoco he estado nunca en una relación y… Temo que no sé cómo actuar frente a los demás o contigo…

En esa última palabra sonríe.

―Ósea que… Estamos en una relación?

Mi respuesta es una sonrisa de vergüenza.

―Lo primero es silenciar y… ―Dice seguido de morderse el labio mientras me sonríe maliciosamente―. Disfrutar.

Sin quitarme la mirada, y algo forzado. Me quita, y se quita, la sudadera dejándome en mis boxers negros y a él en sus slips blancos. Endereza su espalda dejándome ver su tronco moldeado, y se sienta sobre mí, acomodando mi bulto formado por mi ropa interior en medio de sus glúteos aun cubiertos por su trozo de tela blanca. Pone sus manos sobre mi pecho y suavemente empieza a mover su abdomen, pelvis y glúteos haciendo que frotemos aumentando el calor que me quemaba en el pecho. Este, a diferencia del primero, no cambia de lugar…. Se esparce por todo mi cuerpo.

El roce aumentaba o disminuían, se forzaba o suavizaban dependiendo de los gestos que se formaban en mi rostro. Mi rostro, no se apartaba del suyo que respondía con sonrisas combinadas entre mal intencionadas o placenteras en ciertos momentos cuando yo elevaba mi pelvis sin aviso y aumentaba la fricción. No hacía falta observar nuestras entrepiernas para saber lo que sucedía sin embargo la tentación mata. Mi cara se desvía momentáneamente para encontrarse con una escena que me enciende a un más.

Mi pene ya se había sobre salido más de la mitad sobre el elástico del bóxer, igual que el suyo que apuntaba hacia su abdomen mientras sus movimientos a masajeaban el mío. Su ropa interior mostrar pequeñas señas recién hechas de lo debió haber sido su liquido pre seminal dado en algún momento entre la lucha de su miembro por la libertad de la que ahora gozaba. Mi rostro vuelve con el suyo que sonreía al darse cuenta de lo que yo observaba.

―Tu amigo no ha tenido la misma atención que el mío… ―Él detiene sus movimientos y me mira sorprendido. Mientras mi mano sube por su muslo derecho.

―De eso me puedo encargar yo… Sin descuidar el tuyo. ―Detiene mi mano.

Se mueve un poco más atrás dejando sus bolas cerca de las mías; lleva una de sus manos hasta su cuello y mientras mueve su pelvis aparece un nuevo roce. Al dirigir mi rostro, observo una escena mucho más candente, pues el tronco de su miembro rosaba contra el mi eje. Al volver mi mirada encuentro a su mano bajando y pasando cada uno de sus dedos sobre sus pezones mientras su rostro muestra el esfuerzo que hacía por no enloquecer. Mi mano se eleva y llega directamente sobre el pecho y aprieta haciendo que el gima y aprisione más nuestro roce.

La mano de Grimmjow continua su camino sobre su abdomen y pasa momentáneamente por su cintura para ubicar su pulgar sobre su pene, mientras la mía aún se encarga de su pecho. Al bajar mi rostro para observar que es lo planeado, en realidad nunca me lo hubiese esperado. El resto de sus dedos se ubican debajo de mi miembro sin que el pulgar se vaya de su posición aprisionando los dos falos. Sus movimientos cambian, ya no eran circulares, ahora eran horizontales, viniendo y yendo. Penetrando en medio de sus dedos junto a mi miembro.

―Así que te gusta… ―dice haciendo que algo dentro de mi despierte mi malicia.

―Porque… lo piensas? ―contesto entrecortado

Mira hacia abajo y sin darme cuenta mi pelvis había comenzó a imitar sus movimientos. Subo, llevo mis manos hasta su cuello, lo jalo cerca de mi, lo beso, lo miro y exijo:

―Por favor… Mas… Rápido… ―su sonrisa maliciosa no se hizo esperar.

Me da otro beso profundo y sin soltar el agarre de los dos miembros, en una posición algo incomoda, pienso yo, logra acelerar los movimientos a un ritmo que más que agradable… era placentero… Nuestras respiraciones se aceleran y se intercambian por la cercanía, mi pecho se encuentra punto de estallar. Mis manos viajan a su espalda y bajan hasta poder aprisionar sus glúteos y exigirles más velocidad obedeciendo sin esperar.

―Voy a llegar… ―declaro yo.

―Por fin… ―Me contesta en una cara que demostraba haber encontrado el alivio luego de una tortura.

Su mano aferra más el agarre, las embestidas descienden la velocidad, pero aumentan en fuerza haciéndome sentir perdió en placer, quemando mi pelvis, mi pecho y finalmente mancho mi abdomen y parte de el de Grimmjow junto a un suspiro. Este embiste un par de veces más. Con un gruñido de fuerza y sosteniendo el aire finaliza con mayor cantidad igualmente sobre mí y parte sobre él, dejándose caer y sosteniéndose a unos centímetros de mi rostro.

Nuestras respiraciones se cruzan con nuestras miradas…

―Te quiero solo para mi… ―me dice dándome un pico.

―Eso se podría arreglar.

Mi mano se dirige al lado buscando en el bolsillo de la sudadera mi iPhone, lo logro encontrar junto a una gran sorpresa de hora.

―Diablos! ―declaro rápidamente elevando mi tronco. Lo que produce que Grimmjow termine sentado en mis piernas y con sus manos alrededor de mi cuello.

―No hay problema… Pagaremos carro.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado tanto como yo disfrute en escribirlo...

Pido disculpas por la demora... E tenido que acomodar algunas cosas en mis horarios para no tener que abandonar esta cuestión de escribir... que tanto me encanta...

Que tal ese Grimmjow?... Y que tal la voluntad de Ichigo...

Comenten y esperen nuevo capitulo:

 **"Rosa Negra"**


End file.
